


Best Mistakes (& other Firefly comment_fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'I'll be the best mistake you'll ever make', Post-BDM<br/>River Tam, dancing lessons<br/>After Simon <br/>Simon/author's choice, statue of Hippocrates<br/>Firefly: Zoe/Wash - cooking time<br/>Firefly, Simon(/Mal), the second time he kills someone it really sinks in.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Mistakes (& other Firefly comment_fic)

**Author's Note:**

> 'I'll be the best mistake you'll ever make', Post-BDM  
> River Tam, dancing lessons  
> After Simon   
> Simon/author's choice, statue of Hippocrates  
> Firefly: Zoe/Wash - cooking time  
> Firefly, Simon(/Mal), the second time he kills someone it really sinks in.

**'I'll be the best mistake you'll ever make', Post-BDM** (for measuringlife)

Mal left River in the cockpit. Somehow he suspected she'd be just fine flying his ship and not go crazy and pilot them into a sun. Besides, he'd been worrying more about the other Tam at the moment.

It's no surprise to him that he found the doc in the infirmary. He stood in the doorway for a few moments just observing the other man; watching him as he made notes and fiddled with his doctoring stuff. Mal noticed that the doc's hair was a bit longer these days and his clothes, while still fancy, were a bit more comfortable looking. Then he began to notice the docs lips, his hands, his arms, his hips... and then he remembered why he had pushed the doc away in the first place. Gorram complications. He cleared his throat.

Simon didn't bother to look up. He knew the captain had been standing there for a few moments and somewhat dreaded the conversation they were about to have. He wasn't entirely sure where it was going to end up; he rarely did anymore. "Something I can help you with, Captain?"

"Well I figure you and me gotta have a talk." Mal walked into the room and stood next to the counter where Simon was working.

"About leaving at the next port?" Simon turned to face Mal. He noted the way the captain licked his lips and that his pupils were slightly dilated, nostrils flaring.

"Well, I can't say that was the best mistake I ever made, letting you off where your sister went all sleeper-agent-psycho. You've always brought a heap of trouble with you, Doc." Mal was standing so close he could smell the soap Simon used.

Simon reached up and placed his hand over Mal's chest, seeming to contemplating the buttons. "I'm the best mistake you've ever made, Captain" Simon seized the shirt and roughly pulled the captain to him. They began to grapple with hands and mouths, simultaneously trying to touch and remove clothing. Fighting for control all the while; as they usually did.

**River Tam, dancing lessons**

"One, two, three... turn..." River's eyes were closed as she chanted out in time to the tinny music playing over the small speaker in the second shuttle. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back as she tilted her head back slightly more and continued the slow lazy waltz enfolded in the arms of her partner. Losing count, she began to hum to the music.

A shooting pain from her right foot interrupted her daydreaming followed by a stream of cursing.

"Why'd you stop countin', girl? Messed me all up."

"Stop worrying about the counting and just listen to the music. And stop looking at your feet."

"I ain't no good at this fancy stuff. I don't know why I let you talk me into this." He turned to leave the shuttle. "I got better things to do."

"No you don't." River reached for Jayne's hand and pulled him back into the center of the room. Another song played, she closed her eyes and began to hum the tune.

 

**After Simon** (for bookaddict43)

Kaylee and River were giggling as they walked up the ramp, returning to Serenity from a shopping trip. Simon was a couple paces behind and Kaylee turned to smile at him. Jayne couldn't hear what they were saying, but Simon laughed and passed Kaylee one of the packages he was carrying. The two girls skipped off in one direction while Simon headed to the infirmary. Jayne decided to straighten a few things out, if only in his own mind.

Without preamble, Jayne said to Simon's back. "I thought you and Kaylee was fightin' over some nonsense."

Simon turned around, "We were never fighting. Why would you say that?"

"A few weeks after Miranda and you two get all funny 'round each other. Like you ain't gettin' along. Kinda noticable so soon after you was all lovey-dovey."

Simon looked down. "Kaylee and I aren't 'lovey-dovey', which I suppose was uncomfortable for a time."

Jayne considers this for a moment, and steps further into the room. He leans in and asks quietly, "Dontcha love her?"

"Of course I love her. And I love River. Apparently in similar ways."

Jayne stood back, surprised and rather disqusted. "You what?"

Simon, oblivious to Jayne's mistaken interpretation, continued. "Kaylee and I are not romantically involved, Jayne. Now I know how protective you are of her, but I swear I didn't intend to lead her on or hurt her in any way. We may have struggled with defining our relationship to each other, but I'm certain we've concluded things in a manner which makes us both happy."

"Huh?"

Simon sighed. "We're friends."

Jayne shuffled his feed uneasliy. "So what were you all laughing about?"

Simon smiled. "Jayne, you should just go talk to Kaylee."

"About what?"

"Well, I'm not normally one to offer romantic advice..."

"Then don't. I don't know what you're talking about." Jayne stormed out of the infirmary. Slowly his frown turned into a positively boyish grin. I knew that girl would get tired of fancy real fast. She just had to get it outta her system. Whistling, he went off in search of Kaylee.

 

**Simon/author's choice, statue of Hippocrates** (for prehistoric_sea)

It's late and most of the crew was asleep. Simon wandered into the galley, randomly opened a cupboard and peered inside. He wasn't hungry or thirsty - just bored and restless.

"So I hear you like to get naked and sing raunchy songs after a few drinks, doc." Simon practically jumped as the captain strolled into the room.

"Only to keep with tradition, and only with the right brand of sake."

Mal was standing next to Simon, inside his personal space. Simon refused to back away and instead tilted his head up to look him squarely in the face.

"Well now, doc. That's a shame." Mal leaned in and Simon's breath caught. Mal kept moving, bending down and reaching under the counter. Pulling up a jug he smirked at Simon. "'Cause I'll I've got is Kaylee's engine wine."

Simon, silently praying that he wasn't blushing, studied the jug. Then he moved his gaze back to Mal's face and studied him for a moment, too. Mal's smirk faltered just a bit and his pupils dilated slightly. Simon was sure that his heart rate was increasing as well as he leaned slightly into Mal. Reaching around him, Simon picked up two mugs from the dish drain board and set them on the counter next to the jug.

"Perhaps you didn't hear the whole story, but it also involved a dare and Hippocrates. I think you're safe considering there's no statue to climb on."

Mal began pouring, filling both mugs with alcohol. "I don't know, doc. I can stand pretty still."

 

**Firefly: Zoe/Wash - cooking time** (for bookaddict43)

Wash raced back to Serenity from the marketplace on Persephone with a brown paper bag and an eager look on his face.

"What's in the bag?" Kaylee asked when he arrived.

"Something delectable and scrumptious and... never mind. Have you seen Zoe?"

"Her and the Captain just got back. We're all aboard and waiting for you to fly us away."

Before settling into the pilot's chair, Wash gives Zoe a significant look and makes a production of stashing the brown paper bag below the console. Zoe smiles and continues to talk with Mal about the job, barely missing a beat.

Later that night, Wash grabs his brown paper bag and heads to the kitchen. It's that time of day that passes for 'night' on board and most folks are asleep. Zoe already has a pot on the stove.

"You really found vanilla?" Zoe practically snatches the bag from Wash's hands. "Did you get cream?"

"Of course I did. Did you get the cocoa powder from our bunk?" Zoe consults a recipe and the pair excitedly began measuring and stirring.

Apparently suffering from insomnia, or from an acute case of curiosity, Mal walks into the galley just as the pair are finishing up. Each of them are holding a bowl when Mal asks, "Whatcha'all makin'?"

Wash looks like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar, but Zoe turns a steady gaze to the Captain and replies "Chocolate syrup and whipped cream."

"That sounds heavenly. I can't tell you the last time I had decent chocolate. What're y'all puttin' it over?"

Wash, now in the doorway on his way towards crew quarters can't hold his composure anymore. Blushing and laughing he shakes his head but can't think of anything to say.

"Goodnight, Captain." Zoe smiles and pushes her husband down the corridor.

 

**Firefly, Simon(/Mal), the second time he kills someone it really sinks in.**

The first time was a day full of firsts. His first day on board Serenity. His first encounter with a border world bounty hunter. The first time Captain Reynolds slugged him. It's also the first time he ever saw the Captain kill a man.

As shocking as it was, after all the Captain had stormed on board and shot the man before Simon could even register what was happening, it wasn't as shocking as the second time.

The image of Niska's henchman being violently kicked into the engine turbine disturbed Simon more than he cared to admit. Contrasting that violence with the gentle way he treated Kaylee and the lively camaraderie amongst Zoe and Jayne drove Simon to distraction.

While logically he understood that the man was a threat to the crew, the threat didn't seem as real when the man was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. It's not like he had been holding a gun to his sister's head as the bounty hunter had been.

The Captain was clearly a disreputable sort who lived a life of crime and used violence as a means to further his own ends. Why did being on board with him in charge seem like such a good idea? Why did each new encounter embolden Simon to try and find a place here?

While stitching up the Captain's knife wound, the one he'd received from the henchmen he had killed, Simon struggled to maintain his composure. He hoped his sarcasm allowed him to put forth a pretty good mask. The Captain was an attractive man who could easily be violent if provoked. The dangerous combination was enticing and that disturbed Simon more than the killing.


End file.
